


It's Okay

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: When Leon comes home, he can sense that something is wrong.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Quick disclaimer.  
> I made this when I was in the middle of a spiral. I know that not everyone experiences eating disorders the same way. I'm not really able to properly express these sort of things, so just kinda take this.  
> Also, any jokes about Teruteru are getting deleted.

Leon shut the door to his boyfriend's house, feeling giddy about spending time with him. He'd aced a test that he thought that he'd fail. He made a lot of progress on a group assignment. Hell, he'd even started a little project for Teruteru. Energy jolted through his body.

That, however, changed when he settled down. The familiar smell of food wasn't wafting through the house. Strange, usually Teruteru loved making new recipes in his free time. Maybe he wasn't feeling well? Or maybe he came home and took a nap. His classes were more difficult and he had a ton on his plate (no pun intended), so it was understandable.

So he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed to Teruteru's room. If he was sick, he'd probably want some cool water in his system. He gently knocked on his door. "Yo, Easy Bake, you up?" he softly called through the door. There was a strangled groan, which Leon assumed was a confirmation for him to come in.

Teruteru was wrapped up in a big blanket, and Leon could tell that something was wrong. His usually kempt hair was messed up, and the glow was gone from his cheeks. He looked like shit. "Hey, you okay?" the baseball player asked, softening up instantly. Leon hated seeing his boyfriend sad or unwell.

"I think..." Teruteru whispered. "I think I'm relapsing again." His voice cracked, lips quivering, and Leon felt bad. He didn't have to say what it was for him to know what he meant. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay!" Leon said quickly, sitting on the bed next to him. "C'mere." Unwrapping the blanket, he pulled Teruteru into his lap and hugged him. "You don't have to be sorry."

Teruteru sniffled a little. It was strange to see him cry. "I f-found one of th-those p-pages a-and-"

"Shhh, I understand." Now Leon gently rubbed Teruteru's back. "Here, have a drink of water. Come on." The tiny chef quickly took the water bottle and started to chug it. "Better?"

"...kind of." Sniffling again, Teruteru grabbed a tissue from the box on his bedside table. He wiped his face and blew his nose, then threw it in the garbage can.

"Good. How about a nap now? And maybe later we can eat some. A little food is better than none, right?" Leon took off his own jacket and started to tug at Teruteru's.

"I guess," Teruteru mumbled. They both lay back, Leon rubbing his back again. "I love you, Rockstar."

"Love you too, Easy Bake," Leon mumbled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ummmmm...yeah.


End file.
